Lekrex
Lekrex is a veteran Glatorian trainer of the Jungle Tribe. Biography A member of the tribe originally ruled by the Element Lord of Jungle, Lekrex became a master of combat, trained by one of the greatest warriors in Spherus Magna's history, Ankum. After her training was complete, she became a trainer herself and took many students. One such student was the Fire Tribe Glatorian Magmus. The two trained for many years until the Core War erupted, forcing the two to abandon their lessons. During the war, Lekrex worked in a Jungle Tribe training camp, and helped train several warriors in the ways of combat. After the Shattering occurred, Lekrex was stranded on a section of the planet called Bara Magna along with many others. After the social system was founded, Lekrex began training young Glatorian again and continues doing so to this day. One of her students became Vernax, a Jungle Tribe trainee, whom she encouraged to become a true Glatorian. At some point, she befriended the former Rock Agori known as Ranzesk. Later, Tesara was brought into dispute with Roxtus over the ownership of a group of fruiting trees found within an oasis. Unable to spare either Vastus or Gresh, Vernax was selected to represent the Jungle Tribe against the named Skrall warrior Jornek. Despite Vernax's worries, Lekrex managed to give him confidence, and after a long battle, Vernax managed to defeat the Skrall. Unable to accept defeat, Jornek rose and threatened to kill Vernax with his Thornax Launcher. Descending into the arena with Solnohk and Vastus, Lekrex and the others attempted to calm the Skrall down, though he refused to listen. As he was about to use his launcher, Lekrex and the others realized that Jornek's Thornax Launcher must was damaged, and before they could warn him of the danger, Jornek used the weapon. However, the damage dealt to the launcher caused the Thornax fruit to backfire, resulting in an explosion that killed Jornek. Despite sending a messenger to inform Tuma and the rest of the Rock Tribe of the tragedy, no Skrall ever came to Tesara to claim Jornek's body, leaving Lekrex and her friends with no other option but to bury him just beyond Tesara's Hot Springs. Much later, she was having a discussion with another Jungle Agori, Kentark, when the Ranzesk appeared within in the village, along with his allies Drex and Verex, who introduced himself under the name Reshnez. After having a brief discussion on Verex's victory against the Skrall in Vulcanus, Lekrex invited Ranzeesk and his friends to watch a practice match between Vernax and Magmus, who was visiting to see if Vernax was worthy enough to train under his tuition. After the young Glatorian was accepted as Magmus' student, Lekrex and the others began discussing Vernax's own recent victory against a Skrall warrior. Kentark then offered to give Ranzesk temporary residence in Tesara's inn before discussing the circumstances of Vernax's victory. After discussing the tale, Lekrex and the others retired to their quarters to sleep. More recently, Lekrex was drawn to the Tesara arena where she, and several other villagers witnessed an arena match between Glatorian Flardrek and Solnohk. Lekrex later took part in the Battle of Roxtus, aiding her fellow Agori in combating the combined might of the Rock Tribe and Bone Hunters, a battle the villagers and Glatorian eventually won. She is currently aiding in the villages' efforts to construct the Mega-Village. Abilities & Traits Wise, calm, and always in control of her emotions, Lekrex is a true warrior who is always eager to pass on her knowledge to those who seek it. Though somewhat frail from old age and injuries sustained in her youth, Lekrex is still a hardy warrior who never gives up. Due to injuries sustained long ago, Lekrex usually stands on two legs, instead of waking on all fours as most jungle Agori do. She is also known to be skilled in most forms of combat. Tools Lekrex's main weapons are her large claws, which allow her to climb trees as well as defend her self. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Agori Category:Toa Hydros